Concrete Angel
by Kitties and Candies
Summary: A songfic based on the song Concrete Angel, what happens when a poor Vulpix with an abusive trainer finally finds her escape? oneshot


_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace, oh_

"**Stupid!"** she screeched, and she braced herself, feeling the pointed boot connect harshly with her side and knocking the wind out of her, **"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't you Fire Blast like I told you to? I should have bought that Magikarp from that person; it would be more useful then you!"**

She spun and left the broken Vulpix in her backyard, chained to a post in the middle of the concrete courtyard without a place to sleep or a thing to eat. She winced, nursing her bruised and broken body, thick pink tears running down her face through her blood from a cut during a battle.

"_**I tried**__,"_ She mumbled, "_**I don't know the move Fire Blast. I'm sorry. It's my fault I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not strong enough for you. I don't deserve to be your Pokemon**__."_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

"_**Is that how you're going to live the rest of you're life? Just being sorry for everything you do even if it's not your fault?**_" Vulpix spun around, and came face-to-face with a shimmering golden Growlithe with soft green eyes. She pulled back in shock, chains jingling gently as they stirred; He glanced at them, raising an eyebrow.

"_**Why don't you just run away? I watched you while you were battling, you're Flamethrower could melt these chains in a heartbeat.**_" He smirked, poking them with his paw, **"**_**Besides, trainers aren't that great."**_His ears pricked as he heard the girl returning again.

"_**How would you know?**_" asked the Vulpix, tilting her head to one side.

"_**Believe me,**_" smirked the Growlithe, stepping forward and planting a soft lick on her cheek, then pulled away and turned to leave, "_**I know**_." He jumped out of the backyard just as the girl entered the courtyard.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

"**How's my dumb little Vulpix?**" she snickered, holding out a squirt bottle of icy water, "**Guess what? Tomorrow I'm getting a Marill for my birthday; my mom is getting it for me. Then when you're bad, I can just ask the Marill to do a little Hydro Pump," **she squirt led the Vulpix in the face, and she pulled back, afraid of the water, "**Or a little Bubblebeam**" she squirted the bottle two more times, resulting in whimpers form the Vulpix, "**For a little discipline.**"

"_**I'm sorry**_" whispered the Vulpix, "_**I'll use Fire Blast next time, I promise.**_" She whimpered as the girl sprayed her again, laughing at her cries with cruel malice. After a few more squirts the girl left her again, just as thunder flashed in the sky.

"**As punishment you'll spend the night in the rain**," she glanced at the sky and snickered, "**Good dreams, my little, stupid monster."**

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul, caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

"_**Are you going to leave now?**_" the Growlithe had appeared by her side again as the rain began pouring down, The Vulpix glanced at him, amazed at how resistant to the water he was. She sighed and turned back to staring at her paws, "_**I'll get you out if you want**_." She didn't respond.

The Growlithe frowned now, "_**You know it's only going to get worse. Why don't you just you escape now, and save yourself the heartbreak?**_"

"_**Go away**_," whispered the Vulpix, tears rolling down her face alongside the raindrops, "_**Don't tell me you're lies anymore. I don't like lies. You're lying. It can't get worse, because I'll get better. I'll…"**_ she trembled violently now, and turned to scratch the Growlithe, who jumped back nimbly, avoiding her attacks, "_**You're lying! I'm not strong enough! I'm not good enough! I'm stupid, I'm a…**_" she gulped, "_**I'm a stupid… monster.**_"

The Growlithe narrowed his eyes in a strange, unreadable expression, _**"Is that true?**_" he turned to leave, "_**Are you really a stupid? Are you really a monster?**_"

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

"**Stupid!**" the girl was screeching again, pounding the flat of her hand in to the back of her neck while the Marill nearby watched, "**Stupid! Stupid monster! I don't need you anymore! You're too weak! You're too stupid! Marill never lost one battle and you lost all of them! Go away, disappear, die!"**

She couldn't move, her body was broken and bruised and bleeding, tears streaming from her face again. The girls' hands moved to a tub of water nearby and the Vulpix squirmed weakly as the girl began to dip her body in the water, sloshing her in and out painfully. She opened her eyes weakly. She spotted the yellow Growlithe on the fence of the courtyard, staring at her with sad eyes.

"_**Help me**_," she whispered, eyes clouded as she felt herself strangle for breath, the girl now help her underwater, and she stared up at the surface of the water, "_**Help me escape.**_"

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

The Growlithe jumped down from the fence and walked over to the tub, the girl and the Marill ignoring him as the Vulpix struggled to escape the water and breathe again. He hopped up on the edge of the tub. Then jumped into the water, landing gracefully next to her. Vulpix rolled her dimming eyes to him, and he leaned down,

"_**This is your escape now**_." He licked her gently, but she didn't feel him. The light faded from her eyes and her muscles went limp. The Growlithe sighed, his body fading away as the girl pulled out the now-dead Vulpix from the water.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

"_**Where am I?**_" she whispered, eyes opening slowly. She was in a lush field of vibrant red flowers and emerald grass. The golden Growlithe sat next to her, looking over the field of flowers, "_**Growlithe? What are you doing here? Where am I?**_ " she sat up, glancing around, "_**Am I… dead?**_." She poked the flower closest to her, and it let out a puff much like a Will-O-Wisp, "_**This is the place in my dreams.**_" she glanced at him again, "**_You're not alive, are you_**?"

"**_I never was._**" he looked around, "_**Is this really the place in your dreams?" **_The Growlithe smirked, looking down at her, "_**Then do I walk in your dreams?**_" the Vulpix flushed, and the Growlithe waved a paw around them, "_**This is neither the living nor the dead. This is a dream, your haven, your utopia. Whoever you wish to be here comes, and whoever doesn't fades away. With your subconscious mind you created this, and summoned me to your side."**_ He smiled, glancing at her, "_**And judging by the fact I'm not fading away, you want me here**_." The Vulpix cast her eyes down.

"_**Yes, I do. I want you to be here forever.**_" The Vulpix smiled softly, "**_I want you to tell me that I've escaped, and that I'm not a monster. I want you to tell me it's alright now. Even if it is a lie._**" and the Growlithe nuzzled her gently.

"_**See? I told you you weren't stupid."**_


End file.
